


An Unlikely Tale Of Two Strippers

by DYbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Character Death, Co-workers, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYbuns/pseuds/DYbuns
Summary: And somewhere along the line his eyes meet Johnny’s. They always do. And they don’t dwell on him much. Because they can’t.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	An Unlikely Tale Of Two Strippers

A man sits in the corner of the booth, cigar in his mouth, smoke circling around him, painting him almost like a ghost. His suit is disheveld, tie laying like a snake around his neck revealed by undone buttons. An expensive watch circles his wrist, reflecting the flickering lights, and it doesn’t take the spotlight from the ring on his finger, equally as dashing. He must be someone very important.

Taeyong would rather it be a ghost. 

But he keeps swaying to the beat anyway, touching his skin like it was made of pure velvet, revealing more and more of his diamond littered chest as his eyes watch the stranger devour him with his gaze because, ghosts do not pay bills. 

The metal of the pole is already warm against his skin, he latches onto it with ease, with grace and twirls around to face away from his customer, bending down to show off the silk underwear under the black but see-through dress shirt a few sizes too big and he drags his fingers up over the fishnets around his legs.

And somewhere along the line his eyes meet Johnny’s. They always do. And they don’t dwell on him much. Because they can’t.

—

They avoid eachother, backstage, as they’re taking off their expensive clothes and jewelrly that they’ll never afford, as they’re wiping off the fancy make up and glitter adorning their bodies. Maybe, they steal a glance or two in each other’s direction, not entirely on purpose, their eyes just wander on their own.

And when the morning rolls around and they leave the club behind for the night, Taeyong has no idea who is Suh Johnny just as much as Johnny has no idea who is Lee Taeyong.

—

When Taeyong takes a smoke break and finds Johnny leaning on the old brick wall of the club, he doesn’t say anything, and neither does Johnny.

He mirrors him, leans against the dust lined brick and pulls out a ciggarette. His fingers are shaking and the lighter seems to have ran out of butane, so Johnny lights his own up for him. He doesn’t say anything. He lets the smoke fill his lungs and he lets Johnny watch him. 

They don’t say anything.

—

Johnny is mesmerizing. Almost like a sculpture carved by a hand of a god. Only almost, because the way he twirls his body around the pole shows he is very much a human. 

And so is Taeyong, only a human. So he allows his eyes to linger for a second too long. But only a second, not a moment longer.

—

Rebels sit under Taeyong’s pole often. No matter how many times he repeats “No touching.” rarely ever does anyone listen. And rarely ever does Taeyong yell for security.

He’s shaking like a leaf as he’s watching the man be escorted away, trashing and cursing at him. 

He’s shaking like a leaf when his boss yells at him, later, having lost a high profile customer. 

He stops shaking when his boss’ palm comes down to strike his cheek.

—

Johnny’s leaving one of the special rooms and he’s crying.

Taeyong knows why he’s crying. He’s cried about it, too.

—

Doyoung has graduated, so he quit. Taeyong can’t say he’s sad about it, and he can’t say he’s happy about it. But he is happy for Doyoung and he wishes him luck as he hugs him tight one last time.

Doyoung says he won’t forget him.

“Maybe it would be the best if you do.”

—

Taeyong’s only a human. And as much as he tries to tear his eyes away, he’s starstruck, enchanted. Because, after all, Johnny is magical. 

He’s glistening with glittered oil, damp hair sticking to his skin as he’s hanging upside down on his pole. And he’s looking at Taeyong.

Tonight, they don’t avoid eachother in the dressing room. They’re both slow as they clean themselves off, and Jungwoo has already left, Taeil has already left, Jaehyun has already left and Yuta is just leaving.

The doors close behind him and Taeyong finds himself pushed against them not a moment later. 

And when his lips connect with Johnny’s, in this moment, they are both magical.

—

They’re good at keeping secrets. They’re awfully good at sneaking around in the dark, awfully good at taking advantage of each other.

They have to be quick. They have to be quiet. 

But that’s okay. 

That’s the most they can get, anyway.

—

Taeyong has never felt such a feeling. He isn’t sure if there’s a name to it. 

But he feels it when Johnny holds him, when Johnny kisses him, when Johnny fucks him.

He hopes Johnny feels it when he’s holding him, too, when he’s kissing him, too, when he’s fucking him, too.

—

Johnny’s watching him. He knows even if he can’t see him. 

He’s on his knees, dressed up pretty, diamonds adorning his neck and diamonds cuffing his wrists together. His hair is styled to resemble cat ears, and Johnny laughed when he first saw it. He called him cute. These men aren’t laughing.

And Taeyong isn’t putting up a show for them.

—

A trail of blood dribbles down Taeyong’s chin. His boss strikes him again because how dares he deny a paying customer his purchase? 

He’s dizzy, eyes blurred to the point he can’t see properly. His boss is yelling again, and he doesn’t quite understand the words. He grabs his chin, forcing him to look up. He strikes again. 

He knows everyone can hear. He knows they’re all sitting in the dressing room, biting their fingernails, pulling their hair, because he’s been on the other side too many times. 

He’s not sure when the doors slam open. But he’s sure he sees Johnny. He guesses he’d see Johnny even if he was blind.

Johnny pulls out a gun.

And he shoots.

—

This time around when the morning rolls around and they leave the club behind for good, Suh Johnny is Lee Taeyong and Lee Taeyong is Suh Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write this ‘cause I’m in my Johnyong feels rn
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you if you did!💚☺️


End file.
